1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for anodizing or plating applications and particularly to a clamp assembly for electrically connecting a part to be anodized to a conductive bar, which clamp is constructed of materials resistant to destruction by the chemical solutions utilized in the plating or anodizing processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In plating articles, especially in large quantities, clamps utilized to secure the article to be plated to a conductor bar must be designed to permit quick insertion and removal of the article. After a relatively short period of use, typically less than a year, clamp spring members become bent or broken making the mounting of articles more difficult and time consuming. Additionally, due to the inherent destructive nature of the acid plating solution, these clamps required use of expensive age hardened titanium alloy springs which required welding to the clamp body. The present invention avoids these problems by minimizing the use of titanium, and where such use is necessary, restricting it to low stress levels where less expensive commercially pure titanium is satisfactory. The frame of the clamp is constructed from a high density polypropylene which resists destruction when exposed to the chemical solutions used in the plating process.